Lights, Camera and Action
by x mady x
Summary: Mikan broke up with natsume and was now the girl of tsubasa...will mikan come back to natsume?...NxM...there's a surprise in the end..hehe..Oo,
1. Chapter 1: THE DARKNESS OF LONELINESS

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's my first time to make a fic. So I hope you'll like it!..

oh, and**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!...**excluding **Mitsume Kaname**...

**_(this fic. is specially dedicated to keeshia san pascualand coleen coronacion...hehe..-mAdY-)_**

**_AGES:_**

**_Mikan, Natsume...etc.- 18 _**

**_Tsubasa, Misaki...etc.-20_**

_**SUMMARY:**_

It's been one month since Mikan and Natsume got together but Mikan's friends want Tsubasa for her. . .so they will be torn appart for some time...NxM...

_**Who Should I Choose?**_

**-kawaiiREDgoddess-**

CHAPTER ONE: THE DARKNESS OF LONELINESS

"Nat-su-me... I wonder what you're doing now… I hope your fine… I really miss being with you!" said a lonely brunette who's staring out at the sky.

She didn't know that something, rather, someone was looking at her from behind a bush…And that someone is Natsume, he was just about to go and talk to her when Tsubasa appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Mikan then gave her a peck onthe check...

That made Natsume's blood boil with anger, hatred and jelousy...he really wanted to kill Tsubasa for taking away the most precious person in his life...(now let see what Natsume'ssaying..)

"what kind of torture will i do to this Andou-jerk?..hmm...i can burn him to a crisp with my fire...yah, i can do that...but wait, i promised Mikan i wouldn't use my alice for stuffs like this...oh well, sorryMikan i'm going to do this for us..."

"do you think if you do that, Mikan will be happy?..." someone from behind him said.

"Kaname, i don't need your advice!...now, leave me alone!..." natsume said

"okay mr. grumpy...whatever you say!" kaname said as she walked away from natsume...

KANAME'S P.O.V.

_"hmm...i really have to do something about this!... Couzin Natsume is going crazy! (because of thinking on how to torture Tsubasa) and Mikan is being swallowed by a hole of loneliness and suffering made by her friends..."_

-FLASHBACK-

_Natsume and Ruka just had a fight about Ruka accidentally hugging Mikan..._

_and now Mikan is trying her hardest to comfort Natsume..._

_"Natsume, for the30th time...it isn't Ruka's fault!...you know you should talk to him and appologize!.." Mikan said_

_"Well, ok..i'll apologize to him after i escort you to your room!" natsume said while grinning.._

_(fast forward..)_

_When they got to the front of Mikan's room, natsume gave her a good night kiss then said goodnight...Then Mikan went inside her room..._

_The moment she got in she was interrogated (about her and natsume's relationship)by her friends who had been waiting for her to arrive..._

_"Mikan do you really think natsume loves you?" Hotaru said_

_"yes, i do think, know and feel that he is sincere and he does love me!"Mikan said_

_"Mikan, your stubborness won't do you any good!.. you'll just get hurt in the end!...Natsume is just playing with your feelings!.." Ruka said_

_"and why would you say that? i thought you were Natsume's friend!..." Mikan said, defending Natsume_

_"because its the truth!...and since you're our friend,we don't want you to be hurt in the end...if you want proof here it is!..." yuu said throwing a folder full of profiles of girls who natsume had played with..._

_Mikan was already crying that time, she was really hurt because of what she just heard from her friends and she's really scared because she knows that she had fallen whole-heartedly-in-love with Natsume...and at that time the only solution she knows was to stop her relationship and connection with Natsume..._

_Kaname was listening to every word they said and to what Mikan was thinking of...She knows sooner or later her friends would tore their relationship...then she heard them talking again..._

_"okay, tom. i'll break-up with natsume" she said, (in her voice you could feel she was being torn apart when she said those words...)_

_"but i can't forget him that easily.."she said again..._

_"we know, that's why you should be with tsubasa..." hotaru and the others said_

_"i don't have a choice, don't i?..." Mikan said giving them a fake smile.._

_"yup, you don't..." hotaru said grinning evily (spooky!..hehe)_

_"Mikan i think you should rest now!" yuu said_

_"okay!...good night everybody!.." mikan said_

_"good night!.." hotaru and the others said in chorus..._

_------_

That night Mikan couldn't sleep...

a question kept popping in her head...

**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE? **my friends or the person who holds my heart...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

i really hope you like it!..

reviews please..

i'll make sure to update soon!..


	2. Chapter 2: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's my first time to make a fic. So I hope you'll like it!..

oh, and **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!...**excluding **Mitsume Kaname**...

_**(this fic. is specially dedicated to keeshia san pascual and coleen coronacion...hehe..-mAdY-)**_

_**AGES:**_

_**Mikan, Natsume...etc.- 18 **_

_**Tsubasa, Misaki...etc.-20**_

_**Youichi...-13**_

_**SUMMARY:**_

It's been one month since Mikan and Natsume got together but Mikan's friends want Tsubasa for her. . .so they will be torn appart for some time...NxM...

_**Who Should I Choose?**_

**-kawaiiREDgoddess-**

_(FLASHBACK)_

That night Mikan couldn't sleep...

a question kept popping in her head...

**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE? **my friends or the person who holds my heart...

------

CHAPTER 2: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU

"AAAHHH!...why can't i sleep!..all i'm thinking about right now is NATSUME!...i can't take it any more!..." mikan said..while getting out of her bed...

...(after a min. of constant pacing, Mikan decided to open her radio...)...

"and now everybody, here's the song you've all been waiting for!...LIKE YOU by BOW WOW feat. CIARA..." said the DJ...(Mikan didn't know it was Natsume who requested the song...)

CIARA:

" i ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) "..

"Oh man!...this song is really reminding me of NATSUME and ME!..." mikan said, half crying

BOW WOW:

"Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno "

"sniff this song...its as if it was really made for me and natsume!...sniff...i really wish i could talk to someone right now...but thats the problem, all of my friends are againts me being with natsume!...sniff..." mikan said while crying...

CIARA and BOW WOW:

"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) ...

CIARA:

And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (around)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with "

"sniff Nat-su-me...i'll wait for you even if it takes a life time!...sniff..." those were Mikan's last words before she fell asleep in her couch...

KANAME'S P.O.V.

"that's right Mikan!...just wait for couzin Natsume and don't loose hope!...i'll help you both!...with a little bit of help!...i said while looking to a 'little kid' who treated Natsume and Mikan as his parents...(that's right!...it's cute little youichi!..",)..)..

-----

(THE NEXT DAY...)

everybody (excluding Mikan's friends) was shocked to see mikan walking in the corridor holding hands with TSUBASA!...instead of Natsume?...everyone was whispering and many of them could feel the place heating up!...as usual that was natsume...burning of anger, hatred and jelousy!...Mikan could feel his prescence, so she tried her best good-mood-looking face..and of course natsume, being natsume knew she was faking it...then..natsume went near Mikan and said..

"you don't have to hide it!...your my life, i can feel what you are feeling!..." natsume said

the moment natsume finished what he was saying...Mikan was trying her best to stop her tears from falling and was restraining herself from running to his arms...she wanted to talk but all her words were swallowed by natsume's soft and sincere gaze..nobody, not even Koko knew that they were talking with each other just through their eye-to-eye contact..(now lets see what they are "talking" about...

"Mikan, please don't do this!..you know I LOVE YOU!..." natsume said

"Natsume,can we please just stop this?.." mikan said weakly

"but MikanI REALLY DO LOVE YOU!.." natsume said

"sorry Natsume, but i've already had enough!.." mikan told Natsume in a painful way...then after some time she decided to stop their connection...then said...

"i'm sorry Natsume...i don't know what you're talking about!..." mikan said showing a smirk, which for her at that moment was the best face to put on...

"you don't have to pretend MIKAN!..you know that i know you more than that!..natsume said

then after sometime Natsume started to talk again...

"Mikan, i hope you'll always remember that i'll always be with you!..and i'll always be waiting for you to return to me..." natsume said in a reassuring and sincere way..

"okay Natsume!..what ever you say!..." mikan said trying to make her voice sound 'cocky'..(but of course failing her attempt because Natsume knows her too well!...)...and to avoid talking to Natsume any further, she grabbed Tsubasa's hand then said T.T.F.N. (Tha-Tha For Now) to Natsume...then left everybody dumbstruck because of the awkward scene in front of them...

--------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

well there you go...chapter 2!..",)...

>reviews pls...hehe...",).. 

sorry if its kinda short!...i'll try to make the next chapters longer!..

i hope you like it!...and by the way, thanks for the reviews!...",)


	3. Chapter 3: THE TWIST

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

sorry if it took quite a long time for me to update...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: THE TWIST 

"okay Youichi, do you know what to do?" kaname said smirking evily

"yup!.." Youichi said while walking away from kaname and towards Mikan and Natsume's classroom…

(in their classroom..)

"hi mommy, hi daddy…" Youichi said

"hi youichi.." Natsume said

"hi youichi..nice of you to drop by...i have something to tell you..." mikan said happily

"what is it mommy?" youichi said with cute puppy eyes..

"well first natsume isn't your daddy anymore...and lastly...

"WHAT!..." youichi shouted making Mikan startled

"youichi, you didn't even let me finish.." Mikan said

"hmm now you're gonna tell me that 'STUPID PURPLE-HEADED-FREAK' is my new daddy!" youichi said pointing viciously and giving a death glare to Tsubasa before unleashing and ordering his ghosts to harm Tsubasa...

realizing what youichi is planning to do...Mikan quickly went in front of tsubasa, nullified every thing around her then said sarcastically "yes youichi, that 'ape' is your new daddy whether you like it or not!"..

youichi, knowing that he can't change his mommy's mind he quickly ran away while crying and shouting "i don't like you anymore mommy!..i hate you!..."

by this time Mikan and Natsume was really hurt and was already crying...they were having a hard time keeping it to themselves so they excused themselves from the class and from Jinno (who had suddenly changed because of what he had seen)...

after a few minutes both of them sat in their favorite place...and decided to have a conversation...

"Mikan, what happened to us?..." Natsume said

"i really hope youichi didn't get to hurt about what i said!..." Mikan said worriedly

"Mikan, do you want to look for youichi?.." Natsume said

"yes i would really appreciate that!.." Mikan said while giving natsume a warm smile..

"you, know after we broke up i've been longing to see that warm smile of yours again!..." natsume said with a smile...

"hehe..atlast i've seen you smile again!..." mikan said (both of them were blushing at that time)

"we better go look for him now!...or else we'll have a hard time looking for him when it gets dark..." natsume said while taking Mikan'shand to help her get up...

but before they look for youichi, mikan asked natsume to accompany her to tsubasa's room...and natsume agreed...

>>when they got to the front of tsubasa's door...

"tsubasa, i have to tell you something important...please let me in..." mikan said

"please wait for a second...there's a bit of a mess inside here..." tsubasa said before he opened the door and saw mikan with natsume..

"what's goinng on here?..." tsubasa said when he saw mikan take natsume's hand...

"tsubasa, sorry but i'm not really the one for you...no matter how hard i try, i can never love anyone else other than natsume..." Mikan said (a little bit blushing)...(Natsume was more shocked than tsubasa when he heared what mikan said...he looked like a tomato!..",)

"so your breaking up with me!.." Tsubasa said gloomily...

"yes..i'm really sorry...tsubasa.." mikan said as she left with natsume...

---

"uhm, natsume are you alright?..." mikan said (still blushing!)

"d-did you really mean what you said to Andou?" natsume said still looking like a tomato..

"y-y-yes..." mikan said blushing 10 shades of red...

"then Mikan would you be my girl again?.." natsume said

"yes...now lets go look for youichi and tell him the news.." mikan said happily...

they were just about to go when they heared two familiar voices behind them calling their names...it was kaname and youichi...

"mommy i'm sorry.." youichi said while crying...

"it's okay youichi...me and natsume have something to tell you.." mikan said cheerfully..

"what is it mommy?..." youichi said

"well you can call natsume daddy again..." mikan said happily..

"really, i can?..." youichi's eyes brightened with joy...

"hmm..you look like one small family..." kaname said

"CUT...good job every one!..." Mr. Narumi said...

"at last the movie is finished!...now we can all rest right natsume!"...Mikan said

"huh?..uhm yah...what were we talking about?..." Natsume said

"oh nothing..." mikan said sarcastically...

"LOOK AT THOSE TWO...JUST LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!.." kaname said..

---THE END---

------------------------------

hope you liked it!...

reviews please...


End file.
